Adept Adoption Agency
Adept Adoption Agency was the adoption agency Princess Carolyn adopted her daughter from in [[Season 5|'Season 5']]. Physical Appearance Adept Adoption Agency 'is a beige building with a green awning. The sign reading "''Adept Adoption Agency" is white with dark teal lettering. It has large glass windows and a door leading to the parking lot. It is unknown what the rest of the building interior looks like. However, the office Princess Carolyn goes to meet Mikhaela and Tracy has a dark green wall where there is a cork board with pictures of clients and their children. The other walls are white. There is a wooden office desk with a laptop. There is a filing cabinet against a wall. The floor is grey and cluttered with various pieces of paper. There are glass windows and a door leading into the hall. Background Season 5 In ''The Light Bulb Scene'', Princess Carolyn goes to an '''adoption agency. After a heartfelt pep talk from the lady she meets with, she pays the adoption agency $60,000 dollars in order to adopt a child but gets duped and stuck with a lazy, rude caseworker named Tracy. Princess Carolyn later returns to the adoption agency, but she's had no luck finding a birth mother and Tracy is still acting rude. In ''The Amelia Earhart Story'', ''Princess Carolyn meets with a pregnant teenager, Sadie; to talk about her baby at the restaurant Phuzzy's. Sadie says that she's been mostly meeting with couples, but that she's glad she found someone from Eden. She leaves to go to the restroom. Sadie returns but tells Princess Carolyn that she has to leave to go set up her booth at the flea market. Princess Carolyn tells her to call her if she has any more questions. After Sadie leaves, Princess Carolyn watches one of the diner employees washing the floors. Later, Princess Carolyn is again at Phuzzy's, and then Sadie arrives as well, and Princess Carolyn tries to convince her to not believe what Strib is saying. They get into an argument, because Sadie thinks that Princess Carolyn is manipulative, and thinks that Sadie's stupid. Also, she's treating their time together like another sale's pitch, which doesn't work for adopting a child. Princess Carolyn tries to explain herself saying she cares about her baby more than anything, but Sadie retorts back she thinks she's better than her because she left and is a fancy show business person—and is just upset she can't always "''bullshit her way into getting what she wants." Princess Carolyn desperately pleads to Sadie that she wants to give her baby a better life, which Sadie replies "Better than what? Better than a sky full of stars?" Princess Carolyn accepts, but tells Sadie to do what she wants with the baby and to make her own decision, not anyone else. Princess Carolyn returns to her depleted old home. She gets a call from Tracy, from adoption agency, and learns that Sadie wants to keep looking elsewhere for adoptive parents for her baby. In Ancient History, ''Princess Carolyn gets a call from Tracy, saying a woman at the hospital doesn't want her baby. She continues on to say Princess Carolyn can make it to the hospital in half an hour she can adopt the baby. Princess Carolyn starts to panic, but Ralph calms her down and tells her he'll drive her and take the car seat with them. Ralph drives Princess Carolyn to the hospital. He tells her he can't believe she's adopting, because she was so adamant about having the baby herself even though he actually suggested adoption—she only decided on it after they broke up. Princess Carolyn and Ralph apologize to each other, and Ralph says she'll be a great mom. Princess Carolyn in return says someday he'll be a great dad. Princess Carolyn cradles the baby. The birth mom, Bridget, says she was nervous and felt guilty about adoption, but she's happy that her son is going to a good family—thinking that Ralph and Princess Carolyn are together. Ralph agrees with what she said, but Princess Carolyn tells him not to lie. In [[The Stopped Show|''The Stopped Show]], o''n the ''Philbert set, as she is getting things ready for the interview, Princess Carolyn gets bombarded by Stuart, who brought along Tracy from the adoption agency. Tracy was in Princess Carolyn’s office and wanted to talk to her. Tracy asks her why she isn't in North Carolina getting her baby, and Princess Carolyn assures her that she needs to handle the PR problem first, and afterward, she'll catch the first plane to North Carolina. Tracy then tells her if she's too busy for a child, she won't give it the attention it deserves—revealing her own mother worked all the time, making her feel all alone. She never met her dad or twin brother, because their parents separated when they were babies, leaving her with half of a gold medallion. Stuart interrupts her saying "her story is boring, and who hasn't been separated from their twin and still wears their half of a medallion." He then reveals he wears the matching half to Tracy's medallion, but they don't catch on. Tracy tells Princess Carolyn that her point is not every woman is meant to be a mom, and maybe she should just live her life. Princess Carolyn starts freaking out, and orders Tracy to leave as the interview is about to start. Princess Carolyn leaves for Eden as soon as she hears the news about Philbert ''being cancelled. Princess Carolyn is seen holding her new baby, a porcupine girl. Sadie asks her what she’s gonna name her, and a love-struck Princess Carolyn replies "''Untitled Princess Carolyn Project." Sadie replies, "But not really, right?" This finally fulfills Princess Carolyn's Desire to have a child. Category:Locations Category:Adoption Agencies